


Flicker The Lights

by FrostyVixen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other, flicker the lights, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyVixen/pseuds/FrostyVixen
Summary: A man wakes up in an unknown place. he tries to find out why and how he got there. but he is soon struck that he is dead and must find away to pass on.





	Flicker The Lights

The lights flicker on and off. His head was throbbing form the night before. That's what I get for getting shit faced drunk, he thought to himself. He gowned in while he tried to come to his senses and get aware of his surroundings. He rolls on his back over fully opening his eyes now. Seeing the light fade in and out messed with his distorted vision. He blinks a few times trying to against his vision. After a few minutes his vision ageists. He looks, while getting up to his feet. He doesn't recognize the room.

"Where the hell am I? This isn't Amie's room." He says, while rubbing his head. The room before him looked decrepitude. The walls a chipped away and covered in cracks. Some parts of the walls still had some wallpaper left or what left. He walks over to the wall and looks closely at it. This wallpaper reminds me of my bedroom when I was a kid. He thinks to himself while backing away from it. He looks up at the ceiling. It's rioted trough and is cover with holes are riled throughout it. He looks down at the floor is covered with debris form the ceiling. There are scratches along the wooden floor. He crouches down and rubs his hand against the surface of the scratches.

He yelps in pain as he feels something sharp puncher his skin. Pulls he back his to see what happened. He feels silly as he looks at the tiny slinter protruding form his finger. He stands up and notices something different about the wall he is facing. He see an eye drawn on the wall.

"I don't remember seeing you before." The young man says while walking over to it. He looks closer at it and raises his right arm. He runs he thumb along it, but as soon as he does a loud sequel could be heard. He moved his thumb away and seen blood on it. He looks back over to the wall were the eye was a small bit of blood is pouring out form the wall and a small hole could be seen now.

"What the!" He's cut off by hand gripping his throat. He panic rush through his being. He reacts to this by slapping the blood covered hand away from himself. The hand screaks in pain and retreats back to the hole form once it came. He rubs his now blood covered throat. He takes some deep breaths trying to keep clam, but its soon broken by a small trail of black liquid running down the corners of the celling. He stares at it in disbelieve.

"What the hell is going on?" He screams as jerks away in fear. After a few the walls are completely covered in black liquid now. He starts to breath heavily as he is shaking uncontrollable, while panic starts to make it way through him.

Eyes start to form from the black liquid now. They all stare at him in unison. All eyes are on him now. He close his eyes and falls to the ground. He holds his knees close to his chest, while crying to himself.

"I just want to go home."

"I just want to go back to Amie."

He whimpers to himself. I have to stay strong, he thought to himself. He slowly get off the floor, while keeping his eyes close still. If I can't see them it can hurt me, he thinks to himself as a small since of security. Even if it a childish way of thinking, but it made him feel at ease. He started taking deep breaths to help clam himself down. After a few moments he calmed down.

He turns around to seeing a door decorated with engraved flowers on it. It looked old the paint was chipping off in some places. He hesitated for a second when walking over to the door. He tries to ignore the eyes staring at him. He looked back at the empty and rotting room. He gotten a bad vibe form this door, but he has no other options. He has to leave and get back home. Who dragged him here to begin with? He can't really remember that. He was just lost and confused. He was full of fear, but he tried to stay calm. I have stay calm in order to get out of wherever this place is, He thought to himself.

He took several deep breaths to calm his nervous. He reaches for the door, but as soon as he does the door knob changes the shape of a human. The hand graves his hand. He jerks himself with all his body weight, but it's no use. The hands grip is getting tighter around his wrist.

"Let go of me!" He shouts at the hand while he keeps jerking his arm. His wrist starts to hurt form the construction of the hand squeezing down on it. He whippers, while getting down on his knees form the unbearable pain. He looked up with tear rushing down his face to see the door before him change. The simple flower design starts to wither away, while being replaced with cracks. The one of newly larger formed crack on the door start to widen up as it exposes a mouth with splinters for teeth. The two smaller cracks in both top corners of the door wide up showing two eyes underneath the wood. The eye peeks out like two yellow candle flame peering form the darkness. They stared directly at him. It's gaze pierces straight through him. He terrified as his body is trembling. A tongue creeps out form the wooden month as is then quickly lacks on to him. He tries to prey the tongue off the tongue is free hand. He countlessly tries, but it's no use.

He just stops trying to break free and just starts expecting his fate. He moves his free arm to the side of his body and looks the monster right in the eyes.

"Just kill me then. There is nothing I can to prevent it from happening. So just do it" he says while trying not to cough up with fear. The monster see this and starts squealing. The opened cracks long it start to shut. The tongue retreated back to the splinter ridden mouth and closed. Both piercing yellow eyes closed shut as well and to hand turned back into a doorknob.

He is stunned to see all it took was to be ready to die like that. He then cautiously places his hand on the doorknob. After a few minutes waiting the young man then opens the door slowly. Creek! The sound of the door startles him and the bites on his lip hoping no one heard that. Him slowly pokes his head out of the door way. He sees an empty hallway and dark. The walls have rows of doors to feel the empty void form what he would make out in the darkness. He steps out of the room and like magic the hall lights turn on.

He looks down and see a figure standing there at the end of the hallway.

"Who are you?" He called out to the figure. No response. The figure walked into the light. He was shocked to it was himself.

"How are you me?" he said in a shaky tone as he tries not to break down crying.

"I'm here to tell you something you need to understand." The figure said as he walked closer.

"What is that?"

"I'm here to tell you. You're dead. You have died."

A shock wave rushes through him, as he come to the terms that he is dead. The walls that to leek black liquid. He starts shaking as he puts his hands on his head.

"How can this be?!" he says while his emotions inside him explodes.

"I don't remember what happened! How the fuck am I dead?!"

"It's simple. As you were passed out drunk someone broken and cut your throat." He says calmly.

"Listen you need to expect it, or you going to be stuck here forever." The figure says, while patting his shoulder. The figure grads both his hands form his head and lowers them.

"You can do this. Trust me I am you after all." The figure says while letting go of his hands. He then walks away, while fading into nothing.

"Okay. I just have to expect it." He tells himself, while trying not to panic. He takes so deep breaths trying to calm himself after the realization he just had.

"I'm dead. I just need to feel okay about it is all." He mutters to himself while closing his eyes not wanting to see what is going to happen with the liquid streaming down the walls. He sighs he thinks of what will happen once he expects. All he know it's will be better than here. He took more deep breaths as he stared to feel clam. Being dead isn't so bad, he thought to himself. He started feel happy he was dead. It was hell back in the small room, but at least he died in his sleep. He can't see Amie, but she will be alright without him. He smiled as a white light appeared. He walls into the light. As he does this he is hit with a clam feeling.

He feels relived. A wave of bliss washed over his body. He took deep breath as the light engulfed him. He feel a sudden warm fall over him. Like he wrapped up in a warm blanket that had just got out of the drier. He felt safe within the light. He sees his soul slowly fading with the light fully surrounding him now. It didn't scary him. It only eased him to know he is passing on. He has nothing to fear now. He only has the joy of the after form now on. His last wish before be completely fades is that Amie can rest assured without him around.

A young women stands at a newly buried grave. She is sobbing to herself with a flowers in her hands. She grapes a handkerchief form her purse and whips away the tears.

"Wish you were still here. I should had token you to the hospital."

"I should had done something then pass out drunk, but... but I didn't know you were dead. I just thought you were sleeping in your room." She says, while sobbing. She sets the flowers on the grave. The tombstone reads Brenden Wills.

"There is something I wanted to tell you, Brenden. I've always had a crush on you, but I could never muster the courage to tell you. I never will get that chance." She sits down next to his grave, while watching the sun set with him one last time.


End file.
